


Reality Intrudes on Writing

by artificiallifecreator



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Abuse of Research, Drift Compatibility, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Potentially Crack, Research, Rivalry, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you give a group of friends two Jaegers, they're gonna want to race them. <br/>If you let a group of friends race two Jaegers- well, you wouldn't, but then again they never did ask for permission. </p><p>I hereby present, "Why on Earth did we give them a Jaeger?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See Cherno Run

 

 

See Cherno Alpha. 

See Alpha on patrol. 

See Alpha enjoying the view and ignoring the HUD. 

See Alpha head south instead of north. 

See Alpha realize their mistake more than halfway to Hong Kong. 

See Alpha shrug. 

See Alpha arrive in Hong Kong 16 hours after departure. 

 

See Alpha loaded onto an aircraft carrier. 

See Kaidanovskys protest. 

See Alpha and Kaidanovskys returned to Vladivostok 38 hours after departure. 

 

See Alpha assigned a permanent Jumphawk. 

See Alpha lose the Jumphawk. 

See Alpha lose their way. 

See Alpha arrive in Hong Kong 16 hours after departure. 

 

See Alpha loaded onto an aircraft carrier. 

See Kaidanovskys protest. 

See Alpha and Kaidanovskys returned to Vladivostok 38 hours after departure. 

 

See Alpha on patrol. 

See Alpha lose the Jumphawk. 

See Alpha patrol. 

See Alpha head north.

See Alpha find the Jumphawk. 

See not a whole lot else. 

See how dull those 10 hours were?

 

See the Kaiju. 

See the Kaiju lose the Jumphawk. 

See Cherno Alpha. 

See the Jumphawk find Alpha. 

See Alpha lose the Jumphawks, 

See Alpha find the Kaiju. 

See Alpha clobber Kaiju. 

See Alpha saunter back to Vladivostok. 

 

See the snow squall. 

See Alpha patrol anyway. 

See Alpha head north.

See Alpha lose the Jumphawk. 

See Alpha lose their way. 

See the snow squall clear up.

See Alpha find a landmark. 

See Alpha determine they should head left. 

See Alpha turn left. 

See Alpha patrol. 

See the landscape become more urban. 

See the civilians. 

See the landscape become very urban.

See the civilians wave. 

See Alpha find the roads impassable for a Jaeger. 

See the civilians cheer. 

See Alpha double back. 

See the civilians wave.

See Alpha patrol via the sea instead.

See the civilians gape.

See Alpha deftly avoiding boats.

See the civilians staring. 

See Alpha stroll into port. 

See the civilians clinging to every available lookout point.

See Alpha cleared to enter the Hong Kong Shatterdome.


	2. To Find a Triplet

Free of their Drivesuits and hovering Medical personnel, the Kaidanovskys hunted down the only three people who could possibly have made so many people behave so oddly. 

Those three people, as it turned out, had fled the Shatterdome for some charity gala.

The alternative, a supposedly part-Wei elfling, left a trail far easier to track.

"Tea girl!" barked Tall Kaidanovsky. "What is this staring?"

"You don't know?"

And the elfling was cornered.

"Know Cherno gets lost? Of course Sasha knows. Is not so unusual to get lost in Jaeger?"

"Your team left Vladivostok yesterday."

"As usual."

"True, but it's supper time."

"Speak straight, tea girl. Why. Does. Hong Kong. Stare."

"You Drifted for almost 19 hours. Every single Drift record? Smashed. You broke- well, you broke the book."

"There is no 'book'."

"There is now."

Tall and Taller Kaidanovsky bore holes into her head.

"Congratulations?"

Tall Kaidanovsky sighed and smiled fondly. "Tea girl is very sweet for helping triplets."

Taller Kaidanovsky ruffled the tea girl's hair.

"And triplets are very dedicated to organize joke. Sasha will have tea now."

"High tea was three hours ago but I can get you supper."

"Tea goes with supper."

"You wouldn't sleep."

"If what tea girl says is true, then Sasha will have plenty of other reasons not to sleep."

The elfling, to her credit, only hugged her tablet closer.

"What does Tea girl do tonight?" 

"Checking on the shipment of Russian Caravan that hopefully arrived earlier. If you would excuse me, I will find you tea." She snapped a bow and ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to call Min a 'shrimplet' (the triplets being 'shrimps' because they're so skinny) and then I thought, there's gotta be an equivalent in Russian. And there was! Except it was 'elf' and what with the Hobbit, wasn't quite the denotation I was after :D


	3. See Typhoon Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wei triplets will beat the Kaidanovskys at their own game.

See the Wei triplets.

See the intense rivalry between the Weis and the Kaidanovskys.

See the Wei triplets _beyond_ indignant that the _Kaidanovskys_ dared disrespect _their_ Shatterdome in such a manner.

 

See Crimson Typhoon. 

See Typhoon determined to beat the Drift-time record.

See Typhoon break Jaeger landspeed records.

See Typhoon realize that their Jaeger is too fast to break Drift-time record between Hong Kong and Vladivostok.

See the Wei triplets apply for a transfer to "one of those Shatterdomes in the Americas."

See Marshall Xiong deny the Wei triplets' transfer because "that is a weapon, not a toy, and I will neither enable this silly game or inflict you three on some other city."

See the Wei triplets sulk. 

See the Wei triplets determine a solution.

 

See Cherno Alpha.

See Alpha allowed to patrol back to Vladivostok.

See Alpha on patrol.

See Crimson Typhoon. 

See Typhoon on patrol. 

See Typhoon pass Alpha. 

See Typhoon arrive in Vladivostok. 

See Typhoon step through the bay doors.

See Typhoon resume patrol.

See Typhoon running down the coast.

See Typhoon pass Alpha.

See Typhoon arrive in Hong Kong.

See Typhoon step through the bay doors.

See Typhoon resume patrol.

See Typhoon running down the coast.

See Typhoon arrive in Korea. 

See Typhoon collapse somewhere in Korea. 

See Alpha double back. 

See Alpha decouple the Conn-pod. 

See Alpha cradle Typhoon's Conn-pod back to Vladivostok. 

(See how Jin and Hu are thankful Cheung no longer gets motion-sick.)

See how the Wei triplets must be peeled from the Conn-pod they're so tired. 

See the Wei triplets sulk.

 

See Marshall Xiong. 

See a doctor inform Marshall Xiong her blood pressure's too high.

See Marshall Xiong install a relaxing pool.

See Marshall Xiong pleased to have an excellent excuse to meet trouble makers elsewhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may have stolen the title from an email thread (with Pickleplum) wherein this was born.


End file.
